


Breakfast

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver [7]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, Quicksilver - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Male Masturbation, Pietro giving his girl a good morning, Pure Smut, face riding, facesitting, my boiii Scott, pietro being a little shit as per usual, steve makes a minor appearance, there is a mention of Scott, with maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: Pietro's favorite breakfast meal is you...and you're more than eager to serve him some





	Breakfast

You and Pietro spent a lot of time together in the mornings. For many reasons.

It was the only time you guys ever really got to yourselves when things got hectic around the compound. Sure you went on dates, occasionally went on missions together, and even trained together now and then. You enjoyed those times together, but most of those things rarely had the level of privacy the both of you liked.

Privacy to…well….”fuck like rabbits”, as Tony Stark would put it.

You had been dating for a while, but it wasn’t until recently that you had started having sex. The people you had slept with before could be counted on one hand, so you had experience, but not as much as you would’ve liked, and it was subpar at best on the receiving end.

Until you met Pietro.

Maybe it was the uncanny chemistry between the two of you that translated to the bedroom, or the way he made you feel like a goddess every single time, or maybe, he was just  _that_  good. But it was only until now that you realized just how much you liked having sex, like a lot, and how confident it started to make you feel.

So, of course….you treasured the seconds of privacy you could get.

Your favorite place was always the bedroom. Because it was there that you could do  _whatever_ you wanted.

Like using his face as a saddle.

You were both in bed, as per usual. He was on top of you, his lips molding to yours, never afraid to slip in some tongue, which always made you moan. His hands went beneath your bra and cupped one of your breasts. It didn’t take that long for you to be soaking wet.

When you bucked your hips into him, Pietro stopped and chuckled darkly.

“Someone’s eager.”

“For you? Always,” you smirked, kissing him on the neck. He shuddered.

“Let’s see just how much,” he said, before taking his hand from your breast and moving it to your clothed pussy.

He ran his fingers over the fabric, where your clit was and further down where you has soaked through your panties. Your breathing faltered at his touch.

“Already so wet, printesa.”

He pushed them aside, and ran his fingers around your soaking wet folds. Your eyes closed shut and your mouth fell open in an “O”. When he inserted two fingers into you, it took everything you had not to cry out. Although, you couldn’t control the way your body arched off of the mattress.

He smiled like the smug little shit he is. “You like the way my fingers feel, baby?”

“Yes,” the answer came out strangled as he pumped his fingers in and out slowly.

When he took them out, you whined, borderline smacked him. But then he put his fingers, covered in your juices, into his mouth and sucked on them.

“Like candy,” he said.

You moaned. “Pietro, for fuck’s sake. Stop being such a tease.”

He laughed, “You know I can’t help myself, baby.”

You kissed him, hard, before whispering, “Please.”

“Tell me what you want, princess. I’ll give it to you,” he brushed his nose against yours.

You ran your fingers over his chin, covered in facial hair. Your eyes danced over that entire area, his chin, his lips, his tongue. So enticing, so inviting.

“I want sit on your face. That’s what I want.”

It was something you’ve been wanting to do for a while.

His face seemed to light up, the same way it always did when you tried something new. The speedy boy was always up for anything. Especially if it meant getting another chance at having his face between your legs. It was his favorite place to pass the time after all.

“Well, then,” he said, rolling off of you until he was on his back, ready to go, “Climb aboard.”

You snorted at his stupid joke, but gladly took the offer. With a quick slip, you took of your panties and crawled over to Pietro, who was smirking the entire time. You straddled him, but this time instead of his hips, you put your thighs on either side of his face.

On its own, his hot breath on your was enough to make you shudder. He nuzzled you with his nose, breathing your scent in, before licking a stripe through your folds up to your clit. Your hand instantly went to his messy, silver hair. Your fingers tangled in the strands for some kind of support should you crumble. He answered in kind by grabbing a hold of your hips, and going to town on your pussy.

He’d focus on your clit for a bit. Sucking on it. Licking it up and down, left to right, making sure not to miss a spot. And you threw your head back, moaning, reveling in the pleasure of his expert tongue on you. 

Then he flattened his tongue, and worked in circular motions around your opening, teasing it. All the while you grinded into him, riding him, face fucking him as he fucked you right back with his tongue. You could practically feel him smiling against you.

When you glanced down at him, he was looking back at you, his blue eyes dark with lust, and you could see he was, in fact, enjoying himself, enjoying your taste. It was the hottest thing you had ever seen.

In that moment, he stuck his tongue right into you, making you gasp and tug onto his hair even more. He groaned into you as his tongue moved at a speed only he could accomplish. You could feel yourself reaching your orgasm.

But then…there was a knock on the door.

“Y/N?” Steve’s muffled voice came from the other side.

You both froze you motions, eyes wide.

“Yeah?”

“Just wanted to let you know that Scott’s making breakfast and it’ll be ready in five.”

“Okay, great,” you said with the most normal, happy voice you could manage. Until, Pietro decided to fuck with you - quite literally - and lick your clit. “Tha - ah shit - Thank you.”

You shot him a glare and you could feel his breath as he chuckled beneath you.

“Everything okay?” Steve asked in his usual fatherly voice of concern.

“Y-yeah. Just dropped my phone…on my face,” Pietro harrumphed at your unconvincing tone, only loud enough for you to hear.  When he nudged your bud with his nose again, you had to bite down on you knuckles to hide a moan.

“Ah, okay,” Steve murmured. 

“I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay. We’ll make sure to wait for you.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Steve!”

A little too enthusiastic, but hopefully enough to make him leave.

“Yeah, no problem.”

You listened closely for his footsteps, and as they got fainter and fainter, you sighed a heavy breath. You looked down at Pietro, disapprovingly.

“You’re lucky I like you between my legs, Speedy,” you said. “We got five minutes.”

He chuckled, “Easy,” and got back to work.

His stubble was like sandpaper between your thighs, which no doubt would leave you with beard burn. Oddly enough, the thought only pushed you closer to the edge. As if he was sensing it, he took your clit in his mouth and sucked on it like no tomorrow.

“Oh fuck!” you choked out, grabbing on to the headboard as the sudden wave of pleasure hit you.

Even though you wanted to keep moving against him, Pietro held you still. He wanted to be the one that made you cum. And when you did, your orgasm shook you to your core like no other. Your juices spilled onto his face and he lapped them up.

While you were coming down, he grunted, and you realized it was because he had his hand in his underwear, finishing himself off. 

Still wobbly, you un-straddled his face and dropped down next to him. For a while neither of you said anything, just laid there, trying to catch your breath.

When you finally processed what just happened, you laughed, “Oh, that is definitely my new favorite thing.”

“Definitely,” Pietro drawled.

You turned your heads to look at each other and smiled. He kissed you softly, and you could taste yourself on his tongue. Even though you didn’t want to get up out of bed, you couldn’t stay here forever. Especially not when the rest of the team was eating breakfast, and no doubt waiting to see the two of you in your post sex daze. Because there was no way they didn’t hear at least half of that.

Especially Steve.

“Scott made breakfast,” you said when he pulled away. “You still hungry?”

“You know I always am.”


End file.
